Sourire Cafe Series :: Believe
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Nuguseyo? Apa hubunganmu dengan cafe ini? Kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu? Yewook.. Wanna RnR?


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Believe**

**(Kim Yesung)**

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: YeWook**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov :: Kim Ryeowook<strong>

**.**

Sebagai seorang koki, tugas kami adalah membuatkan masakan yang membuat pelanggan kami merasa puas. Salah satu hal yang membuat Sourire café selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik juga dari makanan. Dengan makanan yang enak, kuyakin para pelanggan akan tersenyum juga.

Aku percaya itu..

Dan aku selalu berharap masakanku bisa membantu Sourire café. Akan kulakukan hal terbaik yang kubisa. Kalau aku nggak bisa melakukan yang terbaik, akan kusajikan masakan terenak untuk pelanggan kami. Hhehe..

Apa bedanya?

Oke.. Lupakan aja celotehan nggak jelasku diatas itu.

Sebagai salam, kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Aku Kim Ryeowook, magnae keempat disini. Disini ada Henry Lau sebagai real magnae, Kyu sebagai evil magnae, Kibum sebagai calm magnae dan aku menjabat sebagai eternal magnae. Jangan permasalahkan hal itu, karena itu nggak penting. Aku adalah koki utama di café ini. Teman satu profesiku adalah Sungmin hyung yang juga koki disini.

Sebagai koki utama aku bertugas menemukan berbagai percobaan resep yang menarik agar pelanggan nggak bosan dengan makanan di café ini. Dan memang itu yang selalu kulakukan. Untuk menjaga agar café kami tetap berdiri, aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa.

Aku nggak akan membiarkan café yang mengisi hampir seluruh hidupku ini tutup begitu aja.

Aku memang bekerja disini sejak lulus SMA, tapi aku mengenal café ini sejak aku SMP. Dulu aku sering mampir ke kedai yang dikelola orang tua Teukie hyung, tapi aku baru berani bekerja disini saat kudengar dibutuhkan koki untuk kedai yang berubah jadi Sourire café ini. Disinilah aku bertemu dengan semuanya..

Seperti yang diketahui selama ini.. Café ini agak berbeda dengan café yang lain. Yah, kami melakukan service berlebih kepada pelanggan yang datang dengan wajah sedih dan butuh teman bicara. Disini ada pelayanan pencipta senyuman dengan menemani pelanggan yang sedih, bahkan kadang Teukie hyung menemani para pelanggan. Prinsip café ini sama dengan namanya.. Sourire yang berarti Senyuman.. Setiap pelanggan yang keluar dari café ini harus tersenyum.

Apakah kalian yang datang sudah tersenyum kalau keluar dari café ini? Kuharap.. Karena kalau kalian tetap nggak tersenyum, kalian harus datang lagi dan terus datang sampai kalian tersenyum kembali. Senyuman kalian seakan semangat bagi kami..

Aku bicara seakan aku ini host club professional yah?

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa café ini disebut Sourire.. Beberapa dari yang kalian tahu, mereka nggak mau membicarakan masalah café ini sekitar setahun yang lalu. Mungkin setahun lebih. Tapi nggak bagiku.. Aku memang nggak mau mengingatnya lagi.. Tapi aku akan menceritakan secara perlahan apa yang terjadi di café ini sebelumnya.

Setahun lebih yang lalu, café ini nyaris hancur karena 'dia'.. Orang itu sampai sekarang nggak bisa kumaafkan. Dia menghancurkan Teukie hyung bahkan membuat hyungku sempat kritis selama beberapa saat di rumah sakit karena peristiwa itu.

Peristiwa kacau yang nyaris membuat Teukie hyung kehilangan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan café kami juga kami semua darinya. Dari orang yang saat ini masuk ke daftar nomor satu orang yang HARUS aku BENCI. Daftar paling depan untuk kategori orang yang HARUS DIKALAHKAN. Urutan teratas dari polling orang yang PALING MENJIJIKAN di dunia ini.

Itulah yang kurasakan..

Sayangnya nggak buat Teukie hyung.. Kurasa Teukie hyung masih men.. Errr.. Aku bahkan malas menyebutkannya itu sebagai cinta. Aniyo! Kuharap Teukie hyung sudah nggak mencintainya!

Oke.. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan.. Aku nggak punya hak untuk menguak kisah ini lebih terperinci karena aku nggak mau menyakiti Teukie hyung kalau ia mengingat kisah terburuk dalam hidupnya itu. Sudah cukup Teukie hyung mengalami beberapa penderitaan di sini.. Karena itu Sourire café akan menjadi tempatnya tersenyum.. Sampai kapanpun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie.. Dua strawberry rolls cake dan salad untuk meja nomor tiga dan tiga mangkuk bread chocolate soup untuk meja nomor enam." Sungmin hyung menusukkan daftar pesanan itu ke tempat dimana kami menyimpan daftar menu yang sudah dibuat ke pelanggan.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung menyiapkan pesanan itu.

Untungnya ini café, bukan restoran. Jadi dua koki di dapur itu cukup. Tenaga lebih banyak dibutuhkan di luar sana. Melayani para pelanggan bukan hal yang ringan kan?

Aku menghias strawberry rolls cake dengan taburan buah- buahan yang sudah kupotong kecil- kecil. Nggak butuh waktu lama karena sponge untuk rolls cakenya sudah dipanggang sejak toko belum dibuka, jadi kami tinggal menghiasnya.

Untuk Salad, Sungmin hyung dengan cekatan menyiapkannya. Dan terakhir bread chocolate soup. Ini salah satu menu temuanku sendiri. Menu sederhana dimana roti manis dipotong dadu dan dimasukkan kedalam mangkuk berisi chocolate soup yang kubuat dari lelehan coklat batang dan nggak ditambahkan pemanis lagi.

" Selesai!" Seru Sungmin hyung sambil menekan bel bahwa makanan telah siap.

Kibummie masuk ke dapur bersama dengan Hankyung hyung dan keduanya tanpa bicara mengambil kedua nampan berisi pesanan itu dengan cekatan. Sungmin hyung sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kurasa mulai pegal.

" Semakin lama semakin ramai aja.. Bahkan sekarang banyak yeojya yang jadi menjadikan café kita ajang mencari pacar. Tampang para pelayan itu benar- benar menjual.." Dia terkekeh sendiri namun sedikit terlihat raut wajah kecemburuan diparas manisnya. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sang pacar juga salah satu incaran yeojya diluar sana. Hhihi..

Aku menepuk- nepuk apron biru yang kukenakkan. " Mau gimana lagi hyung.. Café ini kan berbeda dari yang lain.." Balasku singkat sambil mempersiapkan beberapa buah yang belum dipotong.

Sungmin hyung mengambil apel dan mulai memotongnya kecil- kecil. Sesekali dia mencoba apel itu. " Tapi salah satu daya tarik disini itu masakanmu, Wookie.. Daripada jadi koki di café kecil begini apa kau nggak mau pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tetap fokus mengupas buah nanas. " Aniyo, hyung.. Aku senang bekerja disini. Sourire café itu hidupku dan aku akan menjaganya bersama kalian.."

" Semangat yang bagus, Wookie.." Sungmin hyung mengusap kepalaku. " Kau tahu.. Terakhir kudengar dia sudah pulang ke Seoul.."

Dia..

" Aku juga udah dikasih tahu sama Hyukkie hyung.. Kuharap dia nggak membuat masalah lagi. Aku nggak mau melihat Teukie hyung terluka, hyung.."

" Tapi Wookie.. Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau sampai saat ini Teukie hyung masih mencintainya..?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin hyung membuatku berhenti melakukan aktivitasku. " Aku harap.. Teukie hyung sudah melupakannya.."

" Tapi… Cinta itu nggak mudah dihapus. Kau sendiri tahu gimana hubungan mereka dulu kan?" Sungmin hyung kini bersandar dan memakan apel lagi. " Meski begitu aku tetap ingin Teukie hyung mendapat kebahagiannya. Tinggal kau dan Teukie hyung.. Aku ingin kita semua bahagia di café ini.."

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kyu sangat tertarik padanya.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung sambil mengelap tanganku dengan apronku. " Arraseo, hyung. Nado. Karena itu hyng doakan aja semoga aku segera menemukan orang yang bisa memahamiku seperti Kyu yang memahami hyung.."

Senyum terukir di wajah manisnya saat menatapku. " Aku selalu berdoa untukmu, Wookie.."

Kami diam saat kami lihat Siwon hyung masuk ke dapur dengan raut wajah agak aneh sulit untuk ditebak. Bukan masalah.. Nggak terlihat kalau dia terlibat masalah di café.. Tapi kayaknya lebih buruk lagi.

" Wae, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menatapku. " Ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin menemuimu Wookie.. Tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang aja. Konyolnya, dia bilang akan datang lagi besok untuk mencoba masakanmu yang lain.."

" Lho? Kenapa hyung nggak memanggilku? Nuguya?" Aku agak penasaran. Nggak biasanya Siwon hyung berbicara dengan nada sedatar itu. Ia juga kelihatan gelisah dan agak marah. Siapa orang itu?

Siwon hyung memilih menatap Sungmin hyung. Dia nggak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. " Yang penting dia sudah kembali. Aku ke depan lagi.." Siwon hyung dengan cepat keluar dari dapur.

Aku gantian menatap Sungmin hyung. Raut wajahnya berubah.. Aku tahu kalau Sungmin hyung bisa memahami arti dari tatapan Siwon hyung. Tapi aku nggak bisa! Siapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganku itu?

Kenapa aku benar- benar penasaran? Ibarat sebuah magnet yang mulai tertarik ke kutubnya. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia.. Aku ingin tahu..

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari café. Kuperhatikan para pelanggan yang sedang makan dari ujung sampai ujung. Nggak ada orang yang mungkin aku kenal. Sosok Siwon hyung yang berjalan melewatiku membuatku diam sejenak.

" Siwon hyung!" Panggilku akhirnya.

" Nae, Wookie?"

" A-anou.. Kalau orang itu datang lagi. Tolong biarkan dia menemuiku."

Saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu, aku nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon hyung. Tapi tatapan matanya berubah kaget karena dia memandangiku nggak percaya. Ya, aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan Siwon hyung tentang orang itu. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku semakin ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini tetap sama dengan hari yang lainnya. Memenuhi semua pesanan pelanggan dan bekerja keras! Hari- hari yang kujalani memang selalu sama.. Lalu kenapa? Nggak ada masalah kan? Tentu nggak ada karena aku menyukai hari- hariku!

Tapi hari ini ada yang agak special. Aku menunggu seseorang yang aku sendiri nggak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Yang aku tahu, dia ingin menemuiku dan aku harus menemuinya. Perasaan yang aneh bukan? Aku aja nggak bisa menebak siapa dia.. Namja atau yeojya..

" Wookie.." Hankyung hyung masuk ke dapur.

" Nae, hyung?" Aku menatapnya dan kulihat Siwon hyung bersama dengannya dan menatapku was- was.

" Ada yang mau bertemu dengamu." Ucap Hankyung hyung.

Dia! Ya, aku yakin dia!

Aku buru- buru melepas apron biruku dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri Hankyung hyung juga Siwon hyung. Namun sebelum aku mengikuti Hankyung hyung, Siwon hyung berbisik padaku.

" Jangan terpengaruh Wookie.. Hati- hati."

Kalimat yang sangat aneh.. Kenapa aku harus berhati- hati.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa meja dan Hankyung hyung berdiri di meja yang terletak di samping jendela café. Kutatap seorang namja berambut kecoklatan yang duduk disana. Dia menatapku dengan senyumannya yang terlalu manis.

" Kamsha hamnida." Jawab namja itu. " Tolong tinggalkan kami.."

Hankyung hyung mengangguk. " Nae, Tuan.."

" Kau memanggilku Tuan?" Aku semakin mendekati mejanya tempatnya duduk dengan was- was. Kuharap dia nggak mengatakan masalah disini. Jantungku berdegup keras dan aku tahu tanganku berkeringat. Senyuman manisnya membuatku jadi gugup.

Namja manis itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk. " Duduklah.."

Aku duduk di hadapannya dengan hati- hati. Otakku nggak bisa berhenti untuk berfikir apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Dia masih tersenyum.

" Ada masalah?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Namja itu menumpukan dagunya di tangannya dan menatapku lurus. " Aku suka masakanmu.. Apa kau mau bekerja di café keluargaku..?"

Aku melotot begitu mendengar tawaran konyolnya itu.

Kalimat itu bagaikan bom waktu untukku. Bekerja di cafenya..? Itu kan artinya aku akan meninggalkan café ini. Mana mau aku melakukan itu.. Siapa namja ini sebenarnya dan apa karena ini Siwon hyung menyuruhku untuk berhati- hati?

Kalau aku harus berhati- hati dengannya.. Itu artinya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh kami juga orang itu..

Apa dia tahu masa lalu Sourire café?

" Mi-mianhae.. Kau bilang apa?"

Dia tertawa kecil. " Namaku Kim Yesung. Siapa namamu?"

" Ki-kim Ryeowook.. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Wookie.."

Dia mengangguk santai. " Tadi itu penawaran serius loh, Wookie.. Kurasa kemampuan memasakmu terlalu sayang jika kau tetap berada di café kecil ini. Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Bekerja di restoran yang lebih besar?"

Dulu, aku memang berharap bisa bekerja di restoran atau café yang besar. Tapi semua harapanku kuhapus saat aku masuk ke café ini. Bagiku Sourire café adalah café terbesar yang pernah ada. Bukan besar cafenya.. Tapi besar pengaruhnya bagiku. Aku nggak yakin ada café lain yang seperti ini..

" Aku.. Suka berada disini Tuan.."

" Cukup panggil aku hyung. Kau kan memanggil yang lainnya seperti itu." Dia tersenyum aneh kepadaku.

Aku diam menunduk. Kali ini aku merasa takut kepadanya.

" Sayang.. Padahal itu penawaran bagus.. Tapi kau menyia- nyiakan dirimu untuk café ini. Ah, baiklah.. Aku juga nggak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau nggak mau bekerja di cafeku, biarkan aku datang kesini setiap hari ya? Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku.." Dia menatapku lembut.

Aku tersentak. " Aku koki!"

" Gwaenchana.."

Degh! Aku menengok kebelakang dan kulihat Teukie hyung berdiri dibelakangku. Menatap lurus ke namja, ah bukan.. Yesung hyung. Menatap lurus ke Yesung hyung dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

" Hyung!" Seruku kaget.

Teukie hyung menatapku dan tatapannya berubah lembut. " Gwaenchana Wookie.. Semua akan baik- baik aja." Dia kini kembali menatap Yesung hyung. " Kau boleh datang kesini lagi sesukamu.. Dan Wookie kuizinkan untuk menemanimu.."

Yesung hyung berdiri dan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Teukie hyung. " Aku tahu kok hyung nggak akan membiarkanku keluar dari café ini dengan perasaan kecewa. Annyeong." Yesung hyung berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Hyung? Yesung hyung sudah mengenal Teukie hyung? Dan sebaliknya? Dari cara Teukie hyung bicara tadi, terdengar kalau dia juga memang mengenal Yesung hyung. Ada apa diantara hyung- hyungku? Aku semakin bingung.

Ah tunggu! Namja itu akan datang lagi besok?

Pluk~ Teukie hyung menepuk bahuku.

" Kembalilah ke dapur. Semua akan baik- baik aja Wookie.. Jangan khawatir."

Dia bisa membaca perasaannku. Aku memilih mengangguk. " Nae, hyung.." Dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku nggak sabar menunggu besok dan bertanya pada namja itu tentang hubungannya dengan Teukie hyung.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sejak hari itu, Yesung hyung rajin datang ke café kami. Dia nggak lagi menawariku bekerja dengannya, tapi dia selalu memintaku menemaninya. Mau nggak mau Kibummie membantu Sungmin hyung memasak di dapur.

Satu minggu bahkan sudah lewat dan aktivitas kami masih sama..

" Apa menu andalan hari ini?" Tanya Yesung hyung santai sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. Kurasa matanya nggak minus, deh.. Kenapa memakai kacamata? Tukang gaya..

Aku membuka daftar menu dan memperhatikan sederetan makanan didalamnya. " Cheese fruits cake." Jawabku cepat sambil kembali menatapnya. " Hyung ingin memesannya?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya untuk berpikir sejenak. Dan dengan muka yang sangat lucu dia menatapku heran.

" Wa-wae?"

Kenapa aku jadi gugup.. =.=

" Aku nggak suka sebenarnya.. Tapi karena kau yang merekomendasikan, aku yakin rasanya juga akan sangat enak. Baiklah! Aku mau itu aja.." Yesung hyung menepuk tangannya sekali dengan wajah riang. Dia ini orang dewasa tapi kok kekanak- kanakkan yah..?

Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah dapur. " Cheese fruits cake satu dan.. Hum.. Cappucino aja deh.." Pesanku pada Sungmin hyung yang dengan cekatan langsung membuatkan pesananku.

Kibummie menatapku sejurus. " Gwaenchanayo, hyung? Kau kelihatan nggak enak.."

" Nggak enak apanya?"

" Hyung masih gugup melayani tamu ya? Wajar sih.. Apalagi kalau tamunya dia.." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke daftar pesanan dan mulai membuat pesanan lagi.

Apalagi kalau tamunya dia? Apa maksud Kibummie?

" Ini." Sungmin hyung menyerahkan nampan berisi pesananku. " Ingat Wookie.. Hati- hati. Jangan sampai kau salah bicara dihadapannya."

" Nae, hyung." Aku mengambil nampan dari Sungmin hyung dan kembali ke mejaku tadi. Kenapa para hyungku memintaku berhati- hati dengan namja itu? Apa ada sesuatu pada Yesung hyung yang harus diperhatikan? Tapi apa?

Aiish! Aku baru sadar.. Sejak Yesung hyung rajin kesini.. Hyungku yang lain suka memperhatikan gerak- geriknya. Apa dia mencurigakan? Tapi kenapa? Aku jadi khawatir.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan meletakkan pesanan Yesung hyung dihadapannya. Seperti biasa, aku nggak ikutan makan. Rasanya aneh memakan masakan sendiri di café tempatmu bekerja dengan posisi seperti tamu. Jadi aku nggak mau ikutan makan..

" Wookie.. Aku mencurigakan eh?"

Degh! Dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Kenapa sangat mudah membaca pikiranku sih?

Aku berubah panik. Jantungku berdegup keras dan aku.. Mulai berkeringat! Oh gosh.. Jangan sampai hanya karena ini aja aku langsung gugup. Aku nggak boleh membuatnya merasa nggak nyaman di café kami.

" Ke-kenapa hyung bertanya begitu?"

Yesung hyung tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusap rambutku dan.. Ya Tuhan! Aku tersentak kaget seiring dengan sentuhannya. Bukan.. Bukan kaget! Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang aku agak takut disentuh olehnya.

Terlihat keanehan di wajah Yesung hyung. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan memilih tersenyum menatapku. " Kau bahkan takut padaku ya?"

" A-anou.. Itu.. Aku.. Aku bukannya takut, hyung." Kilahku sebisanya. " Aku hanya kaget sedikit.."

" Kau kaget karena buatmu aku itu mencurigakan ya? Kau pasti terbawa oleh hyung- hyungmu disini.. Aku tahu kalau mereka selalu memperhatikan gerakanku. Aku ini bagaikan buronan yang suka mampir kesini ya?" Yesung hyung terkekeh sambil menyeruput cappucinonya. " Tapi aku bukan buronan.."

" Mi-mianhae hyung.. Itu nggak seperti yang hyung pi_"

Brakk!

Aku tersentak saat melihat Yesung hyung memotong ucapanku dengan berdiri dan menggebrak meja kami dengan sangat kasar. Senyum licik entah kenapa terulas diwajah tampannya. " Tapi benar, Wookie.. Aku memang harus diwaspadai.." Tatapan matanya terarah kesamping.

Dengan shock aku menoleh kesampingnya, Hankyung hyung sudah berdiri disana. " Ha-hankyung hyung?"

" Maaf Tuan.. Disini nggak diizinkan membawa benda berbahaya.."

Benda berbahaya?

Yesung hyung menyeringai sambil merogoh saku mantelnya. " Ini..?" Dan apa yang dikeluarkan Yesung hyung membuatku menganga dan beberapa pelanggan menjadi kaget dan mulai panik. Yesung hyung mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

Namja tampan itu mengarahkannya kepadaku. " Bagaimana kalau aku menembak koki ini..?"

" Yesung hyung!" Seruku panik.

Yesung hyung menarik pelatuknya. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat- kuat.

Dor! Suara itu bagai membuat jantungku copot. Ya.. Memang berbunyi dor.. Tapi aku.. Aku baik- baik aja. Nggak ada yang menembusku.

" Hhahahaha!" Kudengar Yesung hyung tertawa geli. Aku membuka mataku dan apa yang kulihat. Dari pistol itu bukannya menembakkan peluru malah mengeluarkan serangkaian bunga plastik yang cukup bagus.

Kejadian ini tentunya membuat pelanggan yang lain cuma bisa mematung shock.

" Hebat.. Kau bisa tahu aku membawa senjata. Tapi tebakanmu salah, itu senjata mainan. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya karena wajahmu tetap tenang saat aku mengarahkan pistol ini ke arah namja manis itu." Yesung hyung kini menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. " Untukmu, Wookie.."

Untukku?

Dengan hati- hati aku mengambil pistol ditangan Yesung hyung yang diserahkannya kepadaku. Dia sudah merencanakannya? Ia sengaja ingin memberikanku kejutan atau…

" Benar- benar mantan bodyguard yang sangat baik.." Yesung hyung menepuk- nepuk bahu Hankyung hyung dan dengan senyum manisnya dia berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Mantan bodyguard?

Kutatap Hankyung hyung penuh tanda tanya. " Hyung.. Apa maksud ucapan Yesung hyung tadi?"

" Nae, Wookie.." Kurasakan Teukie hyung menepuk bahuku lembut. " Kembalilah ke dapur. Tugasmu sudah selesai.. Jangan lupa bawa kado manis itu, ya.. Rangkaian bunga itu untukmu.."

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.. Tapi melihat raut wajah Hankyung hyung yang memilih meninggalkan kami membuatku ikutan diam. Sekali aku melirik ke Hankyung hyung yang kini sudah bersama dengan Heechul hyung.

Kutatap rangkaian bunga itu. Plastik.. Ada perasaan senang menyelimutiku sekarang. Kenapa? Inikan hanya sebuah rangkaian bunga, dari plastic pula.. Kenapa aku merasa aneh?

Yesung hyung.. Dia siapa sebenarnya..?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berjalan turun dari bus. Hari ini aku memilih pulang lebih awal karena perasaanku nggak enak. Tubuhku terasa kurang sehat. Belum lagi aku kepikiran sesuatu.. Sejak insiden bunga plastic itu Yesung hyung nggak datang lagi ke café. Dia kemana?

Tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah taman kosong yang aku lewati.

Entah kenapa, aku malah melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke taman itu. Memilih duduk di kursi kayu di taman dan menengadah ke langit. Pikiranku tanpa kuperintah hanya memikirkan Yesung hyung. Rasanya aku sedikit terbiasa dengan tugasku yang selalu menemaninya. Meski hanya ngobrol sedikit, bahkan lebih sering diam.

Tapi kalau dia nggak datang.. Rasanya sepi juga..

Apa ini yang dirasakan Sungmin hyung dulu saat Kyu cuti dari café?

Yang dirasakan Siwon hyung saat Kibummie nggak datang setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya..

Yang dirasakan Hyukkie hyung yang kesepian menanti datangnya Donghae hyung..

Yang dirasakan Hankyung hyung saat Heechul hyung marah dan nggak datang lagi ke café..

Dan yang dirasakan Teukie hyung saat ini..?

Kenapa aku merasa sepi.. Aku nggak mengenal Yesung hyung lebih dari seorang pelanggan dan pelayan. Kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan semacam ini.. Kau terlalu polos Kim Ryeowook.. Secara nggak langsung kau bahkan membiarkan dirimu terikat dengan namja yang nggak kau kenal.

Ini menggelikan!

" Serahkan uangmu."

Degh! Aku mematung saat merasakan suatu benda yang dingin menempel di samping keningku. Pistol!

" Siapa kau!" Seruku panik dengan gemetar ketakutan.

Takut.. Itulah yang kini kurasakan..

" Serahkan uang dan seluruh benda yang kau milikki.."

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa tadi aku masuk ke taman ini sendirian! Apa aku harus menyerahkan uangku atau memilih langsung lari? Tapi dia bersenjata! Aku bisa langsung ditembak mati disini..

" Jadi kau nggak mau menurut?" Dia menempelkan ujung pistolnya kepadaku lebih dalam. " Kau akan menyesal.."

Inilah akhirnya!

Dor! Aku memejamkan mataku begitu suara letupan itu seakan memekakkan telingaku. Tapi aku masih hidup. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara angin malam yang berdesir setelah bunyi letupan itu.

Dengan hati- hati kubuka mataku. Rangkaian bunga terlihat didepan mataku.

Yesung hyung!

Aku menoleh kearah orang yang tadi menodongku. Kutatap wajah itu.. Senyuman lembut di wajah yang terlalu tampan dan manis yang selalu kulihat beberapa hari ini. Bahkan aku bisa menebak siapa dia saat melihat rangkaian bunga itu.

" Haha.. Kaget ya?" Yesung hyung terkekeh dan duduk disampingku. " Tadi aku mengikutimu dari Sourire café sampai taman ini. Bodohnya, kau nggak sadar kalau aku mengendap- endap kebelakangmu. Untung aku, coba orang lain.. Pasti kau benar- benar dalam bahaya.."

" Hyung mengikutiku?" Aku menatapnya nggak percaya.

Namja ini mengikutiku? Apa dia ingin bersikap buruk padaku?

" Nggak usah takut, Wookie.." Dengan hati- hati Yesung hyung meletakkan karangan bunga itu dipangkuanku. " Kau kan tahu aku ini orang baik."

" Lalu kenapa hyung mengikutiku?" Tanyaku masih dengan menatap wajahnya dari samping.

Yesung hyung menengadah. " Karena aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan masakanmu.. Tapi aku nggak bisa kembali ke Sourire.."

Eh? Nggak bisa kembali ke Sourire café?

" Apa karena kejadian waktu itu? Hyung jadi nggak enak?" Tebakku sambil mengambil karangan bunganya. Karangan bunga pertamanya masih ada padaku. Kuletakkan di vas di samping tempat tidurku

Yesung hyung tersenyum. " Bukan.. Tapi karena hal lain.."

" Hal lain?"

Kini namja itu menoleh menatapku. " Wookie.. Kau nggak tahu ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal masakanmu sejak lama. Aku jatuh cinta pada masakanmu. Akhirnya kuberanikan untuk meminta pelayan memanggilmu dan memintamu menemaniku."

Kedua bola mataku membulat. Degup jantungku mulai kacau.

" Hyung.. Maksud hyung?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Saranghae.. Kau mau jadi namja chingu ku?"

Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Dia bahkan bilang sudah menyukai masakanku dari lama? Cintanya berawal dari sebuah masakan? Ini benar- benar konyol. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Ah, perasaanmu.. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Mollayo!

" Wookie, gwaenchana?"

Aku menunduk. " Entahlah, hyung.." Bisikku. " Aku nggak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Dilain pihak aku masih nggak mengenal hyung.. Tapi disisi lain aku juga nggak tahu perasaan apa yang menyelimutiku.."

Kurasakan tangan lembutnya mengusap kepalaku. " Jangan kau pikirkan terlalu berat. Aku nggak mau memaksamu menerimaku atau menjawab sekarang." Yesung hyung berdiri. " Aku mengikutimu karena ingin bilang itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang.. Sampai besok, Wookie.."

Yesung hyung berjalan menjauh dariku dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari belakang yang semakin menjauh. Kugenggam erat pegangan pistol yang menjadi tempat rangkaian bunga itu.

Cinta macam apa ini? Konyol..

Tapi aku nggak berani menyangkalnya.. Aku tahu dari dalam lubuk hatikupun aku sebenarnya menginginkan Yesung hyung. Meski aku belum bisa mengatakannya, aku paham kalau aku mencintainya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie, gosong!"

Seruan Sungmin hyung membuatku terlonjak. Kuperhatikan kearah oven yang tadi kugunakan untuk memanggang sponge. Aroma hangus tercium samar. " Waduh!" Aku langsung mematikan oven itu dan mengeluarkan sponge yang hangus.

" Ini bahan sponge terakhir.." Sungmin hyung terdengar kecewa.

" Mi-mianhae, hyung.." Aku menyesal. Aiish..

Sejak semalam aku nggak bisa berpikir jernih. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Pernyataan cinta Yesung hyung yang belum kujawab terus berputar diotakku. Dan ini sangat menggangguku!

Kudengar Sungmin hyung menghela nafas. " Gwaenchana. Tapi kau harus bergegas ke toko untuk membeli bahan membuat sponge yang baru. Sebentar lagi café akan dibuka."

" Arraseo!" Aku langsung melepas apronku dan mengambil tas untuk pergi membeli bahan membuat sponge. Sebelumnya aku lapor dulu ke Teukie hyung baru kabur keluar café. Untungnya toko tempat menjual apa yang kubutuhkan nggak jauh.

Hanya berjarak dua blok dari café di kawasan Myeondong. Kalau berlari hanya memerluka waktu sepuluh menit.

Aku bergerak secepat mungkin. Dan kini aku sudah membawa sekantung belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Kalau nggak cepat- cepat kembali ke café, aku bisa kewalahan nanti membuat kue dan menyediakan pesanan pelanggan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok seorang namja yang sudah sangat kukenal berdiri di luar mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang berada nggak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Yesung hyung!

Ah, bisa ketemu dia pagi ini? Aku merasa senang entah kenapa..

" Yesung-hyung!" Seruku riang.

Belum sempat Yesung hyung melihatku, aku melihat seseorang lainnya keluar dari mobil itu dan membuatku secara reflex bersembunyi. Kenapa aku bersembunyi seiring dengan Yesung hyung yang menoleh kearahku?

Dengan perlahan aku mengintip ke arah Yesung hyung.

Aku membeku.. Aku membeku melihat namja yang berdiri disamping Yesung hyung adalah dia!

" Me-mereka saling mengenal?"

Kulihat Yesung hyung dan dia berbicara dengan sangat akrab. Tunggu! Kenapa mereka saling mengenal? Ada apa ini.. Yesung hyung nggak mungkin berteman dengan mahluk rendahan seperti dia! Dia yang pernah menghancurkan hidup Teukie hyung!

Ataukah Yesung hyung dan dia..

Aku melihat dia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Saat mobil itu melaju pelan hendak meninggalkan Yesung hyung, dia menoleh keluar mobil. " Hyung, sampai bertemu dirumah." Aku bisa mendengar kalimat itu.

Hyung?

Saat mobil itu melintasiku, aku kembali bersembunyi. Bisa kulihat dia duduk di kursi belakang sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Saat mobil itu menjauh aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Yesung hyung masih memperhatikan mobil itu sehingga dia melihat kehadiranku.

" Wookie!" Raut wajahnya berubah senang.

Tapi nggak bagiku. Kutatap dia shock dan takut. " Hyung.. Kau mengenal namja itu..?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ketika harapan nggak sesuai dengan yang kau bayangkan. Kau akan hancur dan terpuruk..

Ketika kenyataan tentang Yesung hyung ternyata berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, aku hancur. Aku terluka.. Mengingat ucapannya pagi tadi membuat hatiku remuk. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Aku dekat bahkan sejujurnya.. Aku mencintai kakak dari orang yang paling dibenci Sourire café.

" _Wookie.. Dia itu…" Yesung hyung menatapku nggak enak hati. Sekarang, aku benci tatapannya. Pantas dia tahu tentang masa lalu Hankyung hyung. Pantas saja.. Pantas saja! Kenapa aku nggak menyadarinya!_

_Air mataku mengalir._

" _Wookie.." Yesung hyung berjalan mendekatiku. Namun aku langsung mundur. Tatapan namja itu berubah menyedihkan. " Wookie.. Aku serius mencintaimu.. Percayalah.. Mungkin kau membencinya.. Tapi aku mencintaimu atas dasar lain."_

_Perlahan aku menggeleng. Perasaanku hancur._

_Tanpa mengucapkan apapun aku berlari meninggalkan Yesung hyung._

Aku nggak berminat mengingat lagi kejadian tadi pagi..

Lalu siang tadi Yesung hyung datang, tapi aku nggak mau menemuinya. Aku merasa jahat.. Aku mengkhianati café ini.. Pantas Siwon hyung memintaku berhati- hati. Pantas aja tatapan hyungdeul yang lain seperti itu saat melihatnya datang.

Aku tahu alasannya sekarang..

" Ada masalah..?" Teukie hyung beridiri disampingku saat aku sedang menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan lampu jalan karena café kami sudah tutup.

Aku nggak berani menatap Teukie hyung.

" Kau sudah tahu Wookie?"

" Sudah tahu?" Kali ini kuberanikan diri menatapnya. Hyungku sedang tersenyum kepadaku dan akhirnya aku paham maksud ucapannya. " Hyung tahu kalau Yesung hyung kakaknya? Kenapa hyung biarkan dia datang kesini!" Aku nggak bisa memahami pemikiran hyungku ini.

Teukie hyung terkekeh. " Dia pelanggan."

" Hyung!"

" Wookie.. Seorang pelayan atau koki nggak bisa memilih siapa yang dilayaninya. Saat orang itu masuk ke café kita disaat café ini buka, itu artinya dia pelanggan yang harus dilayani. Sejak awal aku tahu siapa dia, tapi aku nggak mengusirnya. Dia datang bukan untuk melakukan hal buruk.. Sejak awal dia datang memang untuk ditakdirkan bertemu dengamu.."

Aku menuduk. " Tapi hyung.. Dia kakaknya.."

" Lalu kenapa?" Teukie hyung memberi jeda sejenak. " Sekalipun dia adalah ayahnya, aku tetap akan mengizinkannya datang." Kali ini Teukie hyung menepuk bahuku pelan. " Jangan tahan perasaanmu karena hal ini, Wookie.. Aku tahu kau menyukainya.."

" Aku nggak bisa.." Kugenggam tanganku erat. Perlahan kurasakan air mataku mengalir. " Aku nggak bisa bilang kalau aku menyukainya sedangkan dia adalah kakak dari orang yang nyaris membuat hyung mati.." Aku terisak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" Wookie.." Teukie hyung memelukku. " Siapapun dia nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Jalanilah apa yang kau kehendaki. Kalau kau mencintainya, cintai dia. Kalau kau membencinya, jauhi dia. Cukup itu yang kau lakukan.. Yesung hyung-mu itu nggak pernah melakukan hal buruk pada kita, Wookie.. Nggak adil kalau kau menjauhinya karena alasan itu.." Teukie hyung mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Tubuhynya agak gemetar.

Kupeluk hyungku. " Hyung.. Mianhae.. Kalau perasaan ini bisa membuat hyung terluka, aku nggak akan mencintainya.. Aku akan mundur demi hyung.."

" Kalau kau lakukan itu aku akan lebih terluka, Wookie." Teukie hyung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku. " Dia tadi menitip pesan kepadaku, malam ini ia menunggumu ditaman yang sama. Dia ingin menjelaskan semua padamu.."

" Yesung hyung?"

" Temui dia.. Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Bagiku kebahagiaan itu adalah melihat para dongsaengku tersenyum bersama di Sourire café ini. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku, Wookie.." Teukie hyung menghapus air mataku.

Hyung… Kau terlalu baik hyung.. Kau memang malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kami semua.

" Gomawo hyung.. Mianhae.." Aku membungkuk sedalam- dalamnya sekali dihadapan Teukie hyung. Saat aku menatapnya aku tersenyum dan dia balas tersenyum. " Aku akan menemuinya.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak yakin dia akan menungguku, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar ia masih ada disana. Yesung hyung…

Harapanku terkabul. Saat sampai di taman Yesung hyung masih disana. Ia langsung menyadari kedatanganku. Yang dapat kulihat hanya senyum penyesalan diwajahnya.

" Kau datang.. Aku kira kau nggak akan kesini Wookie.."

" Hyung masih menungguku?"

" Aku menunggumu dari siang tadi." Yesung hyung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah cepat. Aku ingin mundur, aku takut tiap mengingat dia adalah kakaknya, tapi.. Sorot matanya menguci gerakanku.

Grep! Yesung hyung memelukku erat.

" Mianhae.."

" Hyung..?"

" Aku nggak bermaksud menjebak, membohongi ataupun memanfaatkanmu. Aku tahu sejak awal masalah Sourire café dengan adikku, tapi aku nggak perduli. Sebelum aku bertemu dengamu, aku sudah meminta izin pada Teukie hyung untuk membiarkanmu menemaniku. Masalah café itu sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya.. Karena aku memang serius mencintaimu.."

" Hyung…" Mataku kembali memanas.

Apa ini benar? Apa dengan membiarkan perasaan cinta ini sesuatu yang buruk nggak akan terjadi? Apa aku egois kalau mempertahankan cintaku kepadanya? Tapi bukankah Teukie hyung sudah mengizinkannya?

Air mataku menetes.

" Jeongmal saranghae.. Dan aku mengatakannya benar- benar dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Nggak ada hubungannya dengan Sourire café atau apapun. Apa kau percaya?" Yesung hyung melepaskanku dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

Kutarik nafas perlahan. " Aku.. Ingin mempercayaimu hyung. Tapi aku bingung.." Bisikku parau. " Kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara hyungku dan adikmu kan? Kau tahu tapi kau tetap mencintaiku.. Aku bingung.."

Nggak ada balasan dari Yesung hyung. Dia hanya mengusap tangaku lembut.

" Tapi Teukie hyung bilang, aku nggak usah memikirkan masa lalu itu. Aku diizinkan mengikuti perasaanku. Aku punya hak kepada sipapa aku memilih dan percaya.."

" Lalu?"

Kutatap Yesung hyung kalut. " A-aku.. Aku ingin terus mempercayai Sourire café karena itulah hidupku. Tapi aku akan tetap memilih hyung.. Karena aku juga sama.. Saranghae, hyung.." Aku kembali menunduk dan membuat air mataku menetes.

Dengan lembut Yesung hyung mengangkat wajahku. Dia tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku. Dengan perlahan aku balas tersenyum kepadanya. " Gomawo karena memilihku.." Dengan satu gerakan dia mencium keningku lembut dan memelukku.

Jika jalan yang aku pilih ini salah, aku akan bersiap mundur. Tapi untuk sekarang.. Aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dan dengan bersama Yesung hyung dan Sourire cafe, aku tahu disitulah kebahagiaanku. Apakah aku egois? Ya, aku egois.. Tapi memang kadang manusia menjadi egois kalau menyangkut kebahagiaan pribadi kan?

Setidaknya, Teukie hyung mengizinkanku mencintainya..

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan cafenya sambil tersenyum lembut. Di perhatikan café yang sudah tutup dan gelap itu.

" Masih sama.." Suara itu membuatnya sedikit shock. Tapi dengan tatapan yang sama ia menoleh, bedanya.. Senyumnya memudar.

" Aku pulang.. Apa kau nggak berniat menyambutku?"

Namja cantik itu masih tetap menatap namja disampingnya.

" Nggak kusangka, setahun lebih nggak bertemu dengamu. Kau terlihat semakin membaik, Teukie hyung.."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Namun senyumannya menyimpan sejuta kepedihan yang selama ini ditahannya. " Selamat datang, Youngwoon-ah.."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iyyeeeeeyyy! Last series! Last series! Akhirnya setelah ini aku akan membuat Last Series buat Sourire café.. Setelah itu barulah We Love You Hyung kulanjutkan.. Maaf yah buat semua readers yang selalu nannyain We Love You Hyung… Maaaaaaaffff banget! =/\=

.

Nah, tebakan kalian semua bener kan? Siapa yang merasa menebak? Ini kukasih ddangkoma.. Tapi cangkangnya aja.. #plakk

Ffufu.. Yewook-nya agak kecepetan yah? Aku sih berpikir begitu.. Tapi biarlah.. Yewook kayak begini justru yang aku suka.. Yewook the best! Yesung oppa saranghaaaaeee!

.

Nah, aku juga mau mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH SEKARUNG FULL buat readers yang menyemangati aku di review Lucky.. Aku benar- benar terharu baca semangat kalian. Semangat kalian semua aku terima, karena itu.. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! Aku nggak mau menyerah! Gomaaawoooo~~~ *hugs readers satu-satu*

.

Untuk series ini nggak ada next story..

Tapi aku yakin udah pada bisa menebak apa yang terjadi diantara Leeteuk dan 'dia' kan? Harus bisa.. Karena kalau nggak, kalian akan penasaran seperti apa last series di story ini. Dan sedikit aku kasih tahu tentang Shindong. Mengingat dia nggak dapat peran penting, Spesial Story Series kali ini akan berpairing Shindong x Nari..

Nggak apa- apa yah? Hhehe…

.

Nah… All readers yang terhormat.. Review, please.. :)


End file.
